


Touch Me

by themysticalsong



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysticalsong/pseuds/themysticalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Touch me there, darling, please."</p><p>Karen’s ears perk up at the sound of Alex’s breathy voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me

 

 

 

 

"Touch me there, darling, please."

Karen’s ears perk up at the sound of Alex’s breathy voice.

For the first time in two years, all the four members of the Team TARDIS had been free and on the same side of the pond. At the same time. The momentous occasion merited an obligatory celebration. So the three of them- Karen, Arthur and Matt had packed their bags for a road trip to Vegas, kidnapping Alex on their way. For some reason the only cheap hotel they knew, had all its rooms booked. Except a suite. Karen had allotted the larger of the two rooms to herself and Alex, leaving the smaller one for the boys.

Last night, they had all been out drinking and exploring the night life at Vegas. Naturally, all four had been drunk, and somehow, now Matt and Alex are in the smaller bedroom, Karen on the couch in the living room. God knows where Arthur is.

"Here?"

Karen opens one eye as Matt’s husky voice comes from the other room, followed by a loud moan. Dear Lord, she really must be a screamer.

"Like that, huh?"

There is absolutely no doubt in Karen’s mind what the two are doing. This early in the morning, with a blistering headache, she really does not want to hear Matt and Alex having sex. It’s as traumatising listening to your daughter and her boyfriend doing it in the next room. Or, well, close to that. Alex is her screen daughter, anyways.

"God, darling, yes."

She almost falls from the couch when another breathy moan fills the room. Fumbling around for her phone, Karen puts her free hand on her ear to minimise the sound. She frantically searches under the table, sighing in relief when she finally finds it.

"Ugh, darling, your hands…they feel so good."

A high pitched voice comes from the other room, followed by Alex’s whimpers, as Karen calls Arthur. _Fucking Darvill, pick up the phone, damnit!_

After about four calls- a very traumatic period for Karen- Arthur’s sleepy voice filters through the phone, ” ‘ello?”

"Tell them to get a room- no, wait- get me out of here!"

"Kaz?" he sits up at Karen’s pleading voice, "What’s wrong?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Who having exceptionally loud sex in the other room. Get me out of here, Darvill, please. I need to bleach my memory."

"Wait! You are talking about Matt and Alex?"

"Yes."

"Our Matt Smith and Alex Kingston?"

Karen almost screeches through the phone, “Yes, Matthew bloody Smith, and Alexandra fucking Kingston! How many Matt and Alex do you know?”

Arthur remains silent for a moment. “Well, I could be knowing several.”

"Darvill!" Karen warns, and Arthur immediately drops all teasing, "Yeah, coming."

"Sso good, darling." Arthur’s eyes widen at Alex’s hiss as he comes out of the larger bedroom, halting in his steps.

"Huh, and I haven’t even properly begun."

He begins looking around for Karen, noting the smugness in Matt’s voice. No wonder the moonface was sounding so traumatised on phone. He finally locates Karen near the foot of the couch, pressing cushions to her ears to stop herself from listening to the noise. He is about to grab the keys and Karen’s hand just so they could leave the duo inside the room alone for some time when the sound of a gasp enters the room, followed by a very feminine sigh. They look at each other before fleeing the room.

 

—x—

Her backache abated, Alex almost melts into the sheets. “You have such magnificent hands, darling. Can’t believe we hadn’t tried this before.”

Matt smiles smugly at Alex, flexing his fingers, “I told you, Kingston. I could make your backache disappear in moments.”

"Mhmm. Certainly better than any of my exes." Her head propped on her hand, Alex smiles lazily at him before lying back into the pillows.

Matt almost jumps. Tugging at her hand, he pulls a pouting Alex up, and shakes his finger at her, “Oh no, Kingston. You promised me a head massage. No backing out. Get to your work, chop chop.”

They switch positions and Alex begins to card her fingers through his hair, pressing with her thumbs at certain points. When Matt groans particularly loudly, Alex shushes him. “Hush, not so loud. You might wake up Karen and Arthur.”

"Nah. If they didn’t wake up at your moaning, I doubt they’ll even stir at mine."

 

 

 


End file.
